


1 + 1

by poppyharris



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i dunno, read it even though it's bad please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: howl receives a ultimatium.
Relationships: Howl Pendragon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1 + 1

"princess layla- this... this is an honour!" markl dropped the bowl he'd been cleaning, gaping widely at the woman who'd just entered. 

she smiled warmly, bowing her head to the star struck young boy. sophie looked over at markl, ready to scold him for dropping a bowl and not picking it up, before she too had to take a step back in awe. 

her skin was unlike sophie had ever seen, a deep chocolate brown that contrasted with her pale bodyguards. her hair had intricate braids and weaves and sophie could’ve sworn she saw some gold entwined in the braids. markl stared with wide eyes at her, as if she was otherworldly. sophie supposed she had a glow about her, but markl had seen a literal house move, what made this woman so special?

“markl, i’m surprised you’re still here. i thought you would be at the academy by now,” layla had a soft voice, as if she was whispering. markl flushed a deep red at her observation, mumbled something about master howl, then turned away quickly.

“is howl home?” she asked markl, before turning her attention to sophie. “i need to speak with him.” she took the steps up to the main floor of the house, as her bodyguards stood at the bottom, unsure of what to do.

as if on cue, howl came rushing down the stairs, quickly pushing his hair back and making long strides across the living room to tower over layla, a wide smile on his face. he bowed, lifting his head to gently kiss her hand.

“princess, it has been too long,” howl had deepened his voice, and stank of aftershave. sophie tutted and turned around to add an extra rasher of bacon to the pan, cracking another egg.

“howl, good. mother is insistent you go to the castle,” layla looked suddenly nervous, looking over her shoulder, and snapping her fingers. “please allow me a moment of privacy, chen. i will call if i require you.”

the taller of the bodyguards gave her a skeptical look, before turning and leaving, the other guard following closely behind. howl gave her a grin, sweeping his arm to indicate sophie and markl. “come to finally join our family?”

layla rolled her eyes, but kept the same, gentle smile on her face. “mama is threatening to revoke my ability to come see you if you do not report to the castle,” she took a step forward, now almost toe to toe with howl. he was tall, he could make anyone look short, but layla wasn’t swayed. 

“but if i report to the castle, my lady, i shall lose my ability to see you,” howl followed her example, and continued to smile. sophie was sure this was the most passive aggressive conversation she’d seen in her entire life.

“mama is… more lax when it comes to you. i’m sure she won’t force you to become a monster, like the others,” layla let her smile drop, clasping her hands together. 

“i don’t trust your father, my lady,” howl lent down, whispering in the woman’s ear. layla’s smile returned, and she mused her fingers through his hair, causing him to jolt a little. 

“why is it black, howl?” she asked, taking a step back. howl looked out the corner of his eye at sophie, before scowling and turning around to jab his finger at the burn in the table. 

“why can’t you control the witch of the waste?” he snapped back, the calm exterior faltering for the first time. 

“she isn’t my problem, nor is she mama’s problem, nor is she papa’s problem. whatever hatred you harbor for each other, that is your problem howl, not mine,” layla raised her hand, before closing it and lowering her arm. “i am here to deliver a message, and plead. you go to the castle, or you will be in danger. i won’t be able to help you if you’re dead.”

howl seemed to sag, before walking back over to her, his fingers gently tapping along her chest, and up to her necklace, raising it up. “do you remember when i gave this to you?” he asked, staring into it intently. 

“howl, don’t…” she whispered, looking over his shoulder at markl’s inquisitive face.

“i told you the day you became queen, i’d marry you. then your mother hired that… woman, to give her immortality,” he leaned down, running his lips over her ear. “you’ll never be queen if i go.”

layla gulped, her fingers clasping together tightly. she then sighed, and looked over howl’s shoulder at sophie and markl, before closing her eyes and bowing. “howl, find a way. then i will find a way to help. you must try. at least.”

howl nodded slightly, taking a step back and bowing. “goodbye, my lady.”

layla turned, and looked over her shoulder. she opened her mouth, but closed it and turned away. “chen! i am ready!” she called, opening the door and slamming it behind her.

markl rubbed his cheeks, a wide smile on her face. “i can’t believe she remembered me, maybe if i went to the acad-!”

“she would ignore you. the academy is not the place for you, markl,” howl had a finalising tone to his voice. he had spoken, and everyone was quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> song: 1 + 1 by KARA


End file.
